kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Level Grinding
Level Grinding (or simply "Leveling") is a way of gaining more EXP than usual in a shorter time, in order to get stronger. ''Kingdom Hearts *In ''Kingdom Hearts, leveling up is done easily through juggling Rare Truffles; they give you lots of experience after 100 juggles, which equates to around 5050 EXP points. *For those without the patience and/or skill to juggle Truffles, or for those who just like to hit things, quick leveling is done via repeating Seeds 10-1 in the Hades Cup repeatedly until level 70, at which point you can easily complete the Time Trial for the Hades Cup. Doing so allows you to "choose" who you wish to fight. A very good experience/hour income is accomplished by repeatedly defeating the Rock Titan, who awards 4000 Experience and about 100 Technique, or Tech, experience per defeat. *For those who haven't completed the Time Trial and don't have access to the "choose" feature, repeated Ice Titan conquering is also decent, and actually better if you don't care about what level your companions are, and if you have Strength under 55. The Technique experience gained from the Ice Titan is almost as much as you get all at once for defeating it, although the fight takes a little longer and is a tad harder for some. It's excellent for leveling Sora up by himself. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, the player can use the Bottomless Darkness map card to level grind. In the Bottomless Darkness room, an endless amount of Shadows will appear. Sora can use his Trinity Limit to wipe out entire groups in seconds. Alternatively, in both versions, a easy way to Level is obtain the Mega Flare Sleight by reaching level 52 (57 in Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories), put the cards required for this Sleight in your deck, and go to a high floor, which contains no fire resistant enemies (Such as Destiny Islands), and go into battle. Usually, one or two megaflares is enough to wipe the entire battle map, but stock a few extras just in case. ''Kingdom Hearts II *In the Pride Lands, there is an area above '''The King's Den' called the Peak (the place where Scar is fought), where countless numbers of Rapid Thrusters can be fought. This area is an excellent spot for the player to acquire multiple Lightning Shards, which are dropped by the Rapid Thrusters. If the player is trying to acquire extra experience, it is recommended that they equip the Gull Wing Keyblade and the Experience Boost ability, go down to the critical health point, and then battle the Heartless, as doing so will provide even more EXP. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *The best location to gain experience is the reactor in the Radiant Garden. Simply make four Mega Flare Commands through Command Melding, and put them in your Command Deck. You need to have the ability "Exp Chance" activated and get your health below 25%. Then take off every Treasure Magnet that you have equipped. Go to the Reactor and go to the middle. Enemies will spawn at this point. Defeat them with Mega Flare, and a new horde of enemies will appear. Defeat them as well and repeat this a few times. One will notice their EXP total greatly increase, because they'll gain 1600 experience. *While playing with Terra, the best location to gain experience is the '''Skull Cave', in Neverland, there will be one Blobmob in the Skull Cave that can be easily killed with using 2 Mega Flare commands. The player can use the ability "EXP Chance" to increase the amount gained from the Blombmob. Defeating the Blobmob can earn the player around 1000 to 12000 EXP. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded''